


a hundred things i can't believe

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, Sharing Clothes, rsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Benny blushes looking at Ethan; it’s never been so obvious that, despite his physical strength, Ethan is quite a bit smaller than him. And like, Ethan always wears baggy clothes, because that’s just who Ethan is and what Ethan does, but they’re not Benny’s baggy clothes, not Benny’s stripes and jeans combos instead of Ethan’s cargo pants and graphic tees and it’s... it’s making him feel some kind of way, okay?
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	a hundred things i can't believe

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt - "34. “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”" 
> 
> I got this o v e r a y e a r a g o. But I filled it eventually. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it.

See, the thing about saving this town is, it’s not always the cleanest thing in the world - zombies, vampires, sky goddesses, runaway pharaohs, they’ve dealt with a lot for the good of this town, but Benny might draw the line at swamp monster. They live in fucking  _ Ontario,  _ for Christ’s sake, where did the thing even find a swamp to crawl out of? They’re absolutely covered in swamp filth, and Benny doesn’t want to even think about the laundry that’s gonna come out of this. 

“You think Grandma will mind if I stay the night? I do  _ not  _ want to explain this to Mom and Dad,” Ethan says when they’re walking home, neither of them with a license yet, and the adventure ending not that far from Orchard Park anyway. Benny likes the way that they share a family -  _ Grandma, Mom, Dad,  _ no your or my to throw in separating factors that they have never needed. He finds himself smiling at that, just idly, and having to catch up to what Ethan actually said so he doesn’t look like a  _ complete  _ idiot. He’s alright with looking like a partial idiot, because that’s just part of his brand at this point (what can you do?), but he’d like to preserve a little bit of his street cred. 

“Grandma’s still at the convention, so you’re in the clear. Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes while we get yours washed so we don’t even have to go up to your room,” he offers, grabbing Ethan’s arm to herd him into the mudroom. They both know now that the mudroom actually leads into the magic room if you know the words to say, but they don’t really need that right now. They just need to get out of their shitty clothes and get them into the laundry. 

He leaves Ethan alone to get out of his, because, believe it or not, he’s not trying to get an eyeful of his best friend. Without permission. Because that seems pretty rude. He should probably apologize to every girl he’s ever looked at to try and seem straight. Anyway. He takes off his shoes and heads upstairs to strip and get directly into his shower, because he’s not getting an eyeful of his best friend. He yells down the stairs to Ethan before he gets off the landing. 

“Hey E - clothes are in the dresser. Take whatever you want. I’m in the shower.” 

As he picks out his own clothing, he pointedly does not think about Ethan rifling through his dresser drawers and picking out items he might want to keep, because Ethan does not feel that way about him. He gets in the shower and is anxiously silent the whole entire time because Ethan has always walked quieter than him, and he might be louder than the vampires, but he could still come into Benny’s bedroom at any time. He turns off the shower and gets dressed as quietly as he can, straining his ears to listen into the next room anxiously - why is he anxious? It’s just Ethan. He gets dressed as loudly as fucking possible and goes into his own bedroom like he lives there - because he  _ does,  _ and is greeted with a sight that stops him in his tracks entirely. 

Benny blushes looking at Ethan; it’s never been so obvious that, despite his physical strength, Ethan is quite a bit smaller than him. And like, Ethan always wears baggy clothes, because that’s just who Ethan is and what Ethan does, but they’re not Benny’s baggy clothes, not Benny’s stripes and jeans combos instead of Ethan’s cargo pants and graphic tees and it’s... it’s making him feel some kind of way, okay? He’s not even wearing Benny’s stripes and jeans, which would be relatively normal - normal clothes would be  _ normal,  _ but he’s wearing one of Benny’s hoodies because they’re winding down for the night, and a pair of joggers that Benny doesn’t know if he’s ever worn in his life, and E looks  _ good.  _ Ethan looks back at him with an eyebrow raised, a half smile curving his mouth. 

“Why are you staring at me?” he asks, eyes narrowing. He doesn’t look suspicious, not really, but playful. Like he knows something that Benny doesn’t. Benny swallows. Ethan always knows something he doesn’t. 

“You’re wearing my clothes,” he says dumbly, his voice cracking on the last word. 

“You told me I could,” Ethan replies, his arms crossing across his chest as he leans against Benny’s door frame. In Benny’s hoodie, with the too-long sleeves and the too-long frame and the shoulders that dwarf him, he looks adorable. Benny wants to hug him and cuddle him and kiss him and - chill, Benny. Fuck. 

“No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes,” Benny says, which is stupid, because what else was Ethan supposed to wear? He feels stupid. He feels really, really stupid. He twists his hands together, twists his fingers til they hurt, and when that helps a little, when it hurts enough to help a little, Ethan is frowning, pulling at his hands, shaking his head. 

“No, B. I was teasing. You’re okay,” Ethan says, pulling his hands apart gently to pull Benny into a hug. He pulls Benny against his chest like Ethan is the one who’s taller, cradles Benny’s head in his hands and runs his fingertips through Benny’s still-damp hair. Benny stands there for a second, letting the not-rejection run over him because Ethan is his best friend who loves him and that’s the purest thing he’s ever had, before wrapping his arms around Ethan’s waist, pulling him in tighter. It’s been… a day. Reassurance. It’s nice. Ethan. Nice. Okay. Everything is nice. Okay. He pulls away, because that’s what he’s supposed to do after a certain amount of time passes. That’s how platonic dudes work. Yeah. 

“It’s a good look, E. You in my clothes,” he says, because that’s how platonic dudes work. Benny! Come on! Brain, mouth, couldn’t  _ one  _ of you have figured that one out! God. “I mean -” 

“I - know. What you meant, Benny. I kinda had a vision earlier. When you grabbed me,” Ethan explains, and Benny gulps. What did he see?  _ Oh god, what does Benny  _ **_say?_ ** Benny coughs, clearing his throat. 

“What did you - uh - see?” he asks, smiling weakly. Ethan gives him a big smile back, one sweater-pawed hand coming up to cup Benny’s face. 

“This,” he says, leaning up to kiss Benny softly, confidently, perfectly. Awkwardly, because Benny needs to bend down and it takes him a second to get the memo, and then with slight difficulty because they’re both smiling too hard, then with great difficulty because they’re both laughing. Neither of them really mind, though. Benny really can’t imagine a better first kiss to have with his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me mbav prompts over at ethanmorgcn and check my comm details at sapphiccass (both on tumblr).


End file.
